Jack Skellington
Jack Skellington is the "Pumpkin King" of Halloween Town. He is responsible for coming up with new and exciting ideas for each year's Halloween festivities. He first appeared in Tim Burton's "The Nightmare Before Christmas" Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' The pumpkin king. He loves to scare people out of their wits. Headstrong, confident, and likes grand gestures. Now he's working night and day to make this year's Halloween festival the greatest ever. He scared up some fun in "Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas" (1993). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Halloween Town's master of the macabre. Jack is always looking for new ways to bring the spooks and shivers of Halloween to all. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *'First Entry' The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) The Skeleton King. He loves scaring folks more than just about anything. When Sora and his friends first met Jack, he wanted to use the Heartless to spice up his frightening Halloween celebration. But things didn't work out quite like Jack planned. Now Jack's enchanted by Christmas. He's determined to give Santa a rest and show he can do a top-notch job running the big day. *'Second Entry' The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) He loves to scare people silly -- but when Jack discovered Christmas, he was captivated. He even thought he could improve it by adding his own special brand of fright. Jack wanted to deliver presents to the children of the world for Santa. Santa helped him realize that his talents were really meant for Halloween. But Jack still has the Santa suit Sally made for him! Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' In Kingdom Hearts, Jack takes a liberal role of performing a scary Halloween, in this case, using the Heartless. He asks Dr. Finkelstein to make a heart for the creatures so they can dance, but the Heartless get loose and wreak havoc in Halloween Town. He requests the help of Sora to find a solution. However, they take so long to fight Oogie Boogie, he regretfully has to cancel Halloween for a year due to a lack of material to go on, promising something terrifying next year. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Jack makes an appearance as a figment of Sora's memory in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories his role this time remains relatively the same. He requested Dr. Finkelstein to make a memory potion, hoping that it would help in teaching the Heartless new Halloween tricks. Like in Kingdom Hearts, Donald was not very fond of Jack especially because he scared Donald. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In Kingdom Hearts II, he takes a comparable role to his character in the movie. He tries to take Santa's place (for the second time), and helps save him from a resurrected Oogie. Eventually, thanks to Santa, he learns that it his duty to take care of Halloween as much as it is for Santa and Christmas. His Santa suit then helps Sora open a new pathway to Pride Lands. Later, Jack is blamed for stealing the presents from Santa's factory. He teams up with Sora again to help solve the mystery and clear his name. They do this by hiding in a giant present and tricking the thief into stealing it. Jack and Sora then defeat the thief, who turns out to be Dr. Finkelstein's Experiment, and save Christmas. After that, Santa lets Jack ride in his sleigh. Later, he learns from Sally that the most important thing of Christmas is not the present inside, but the wish of the giver to make someone happy. Abilities ''Kingdom Hearts'' Jack cannot equip a weapon, but his attack power is still fairly high. Jack instead attacks using his magic, which is similar to Sora and Donald's but has a Halloween theme to its animation, and he has high MP. Jack has two equipment slots and three item slots. Jack's abilities are as follows: *'Applause!': Jack slides into enemies. *'Blazing Fury': Jack launches a fireball at an enemies. *'Icy Terror': Jack fires a barrage of ice crystals at an enemy. *'Bolts of Sorrow': Jack conjures a barrage of thunderbolts to continually strike opponents. *'Ghostly Scream': Jack conjures orbs of dark energy to attack opponents. *'MP Rage': Restores MP when attacked. *'Jackpot': Receive more HP/MP and Munny balls from enemies. *'Cheer': Increases Summon's MP gauge *'Treasure Magnet': Attracts HP/MP and Munny balls. Jack has this ability twice. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' When Jack is called to fight with his Friend Card, he uses magic like Donald. If you stock more of his cards, the higher level of magic he will cast. Below are the sleights that the Jack (card) can be used in: *'Surprise!': Stock two Jack cards; Jack double-casts Fira, Blizzara, Thundara, or Gravira. *'Surprise!': Stock three Jack cards; Jack triple-casts Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, or Graviga. *'Terror': Stock two Summon cards and one Jack card; Strike fear in the enemy so they no longer approach. *'Gifted Miracle': Stock one Summon card, one Magic card, and one Jack card; Reload cards and reset the counter while restoring HP to friends and foes alike. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Jack is a mage character and fights using his magic, which is similar to Donald and Sora's, but with a decisively Halloween theme - his Fire magic for example, manifests as three blazing pumpkin heads. As such, his ability list is very similar to Donald's and he tends to burn through his MP quickly. Jack has no armor slots, two accessory slots and three item slots. Jack's abilities are as follows: *'Blazing Fury': Jack charges forward surrounded by three flaming pumpkin heads. *'Icy Terror': Jack fires a snowflake at an enemy. *'Bolts of Sorrow': Jack conjures a barrage of thunderbolts to continually strike opponents. *'Lucky Lucky': Increases the chance of an enemy dropping a rare item. *'Fire Boost': Boosts the power of Fire attacks. *'Blizzard Boost': Boosts the power of Blizzard attacks. *'Thunder Boost': Boosts the power of Thunder attacks. *'MP Hastera': Increases rate of MP restoration. *'Auto Limit': Sets the Reaction command to Limit, if a Limit has been equipped. *'Auto Healing': Restores HP when switched out for another party member. *'Limit ability': Dance Call ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Jack will appear in this game, alongside Zero. Trivia *Due to Jack's height, he is seen speed walking with Sora rather than running. *While it's obvious that Sally loves Jack, it is unknown if Jack returns this affection. From his actions in the Kingdom Hearts series, it appears that he only sees her as a friend. See also * Halloween Town * Pumpkinhead * Decisive Pumpkin * Sally * Dr. Finkelstein * Christmas Town * The Experiment * Oogie Boogie Category: Disney characters Category: Allies Category: Halloween Town Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters